Aloha
by The Rose Duelist
Summary: Eva heads to Hawaii for a relaxing vacation but ends up meeting someone unexpected. M for sexy situations. (Hero x Endless Summer crossover)


"Aloha!"

An airline attendant greeted Eva as she stepped down off the stairs from the airplane and onto the tarmac. The red-head smiled and held up a lei of purple flowers, her blue eyes the color of the clear sky above.

"Don't mind if I do." Eva grinned and lowered her head so the woman could put them on her.

"Enjoy your stay in Hawaii."

"Oh you bet I will," Eva replied and dragged her suitcase behind her, heading towards the terminal, taking a deep breath and exhaling the sweet sweet Hawaiian air.

The corners of Eva's mouth perked up as she blew threw the air-conditioned building, eager to get her adventure started. When Kenji asked if she wanted to go to Maui in his stead, she jumped at the chance. An all-expenses-paid trip to Hawaii? Who would say no to that?

Apparently, Kenji. But he had a good reason. The Grand's business was booming and he was planning on opening another nightclub in the neighboring town of Hartfield, catered to college students. He didn't have time to visit a club in Maui that was trying to hire him. Kenji liked working for himself (and working with Grayson). But he figured he could turn down the job offer after sending an "associate" to evaluate whether it was a beneficial business opportunity. All Eva had to do was attend an evening at the club and spend an afternoon with the owners learning about the club's financials, demographics, etc. To experience a slice of paradise, Eva could handle that.

Tapping away on her phone, Eva exited the terminal and winced at the blinding sunlight. It was most definitely sunnier here than in Northbridge, but she wasn't complaining. It was wonderful, unquestionably what she needed.

Seconds later, an uber pulled up to the curb and she hopped in and the driver put her suitcase in the trunk. Eva settled into the back of the Prius, a rush of relief rippling through her body. The flight had been bumpy, and she was not one for turbulence.

The driver slid into the front seat and put the car into gear, driving out of the airport. Leaning against the window, Eva directed her eyes to the outside, watching the scenery: the palm trees swaying in the wind, the fluffy white clouds soaring through the blue sky, the seawater sparkling in the sun. It truly was magical.

The lack of cost attributed to the vacation was certainly attractive. But Eva needed to get away from Northbridge. Though it had been six months since the battle with Silas, she still felt the heartache of losing Cassandra. Cassandra had been the first friend she'd made in years; her father had always come first in her life, and even after a few not-so-friendly encounters, Eva had developed a friendship with Cassandra. A kinship that Eva had never expected, partly derived from their shared superpowers. And Cassandra had gone the extra mile and given Eva a community of people that she could trust: Dax, Poppy, Kenji, and Grayson (a newer addition given he'd learned the truth of Cassandra's identity just after the battle with Silas). People she would never have crossed paths with. Now that she had lost Cassandra...well she needed to process it alone, which in the aftermath of Silas' destruction, she still hadn't (she bet none of the others really had either being so busy trying to rebuild Northbridge).

So her solution: process in the sunshine with free drinks.

The uber pulled up to the _Fairhill Maui_. Pushing open the door, Eva stepped out and marveled the exterior**. **Large white columns bordered by five palm trees on either side. Gold leaf bordered the outside of the entryway doorframe. Attendants ran back and forth to collect baggage from arriving guests and brought cars for departing guests. The air smelled like lavender.

Yes, this was surely paradise.

"Here you go." The uber driver rolled her suitcase to her. "Aloha."

"Thank you." She smiled and took it graciously. Digging out of her purse, she produced a few dollars and handed them to him. Then taking a deep breath, Eva headed into the hotel, ready to kickstart her week of relaxation. And healing. Yes, that too.

"Coming through!"

Eva spun to her left to see a bellhop zooming towards her with a packed luggage cart. The worst part, the bellhop couldn't see her, and she was right in his path.

If she were dressed as Minuet, she would simply stop the cart with her powers. But she was dressed as a civilian, needing to keep her superhero identity a secret. And found herself frozen, a deer in the headlights as the luggage cart barrelled towards her.

Eva felt a hand grab the back of her jacket and pull hard. She stumbled backward, her stiletto heels unprepared for the jerky action. Heart pounding, she teetered back and forth, her heels precariously balancing, waiting to see which side she would fall towards. She yelped.

A pair of strong arms wrapped around her waist and held her steady. Startled, Eva glanced over her shoulder at her rescuer. Her eyes met a pair of fierce brown ones and an unamused expression.

Momentarily, Eva was struck speechless. The woman cleared her throat and reminded Eva of her ability to use words. "I'm so sorry." Eva rushed.

"Usually they teach you to look both ways when crossing the road in kindergarten." The woman responded.

Eva extricated herself from the woman's grasp. Eva brushed herself off and met the woman's eyes once more, noticing she was also Latina and had an eye-catching athletic figure, even if it was covered by a blue tank top and dark grey leggings. A slight sheen of sweat could be seen on her forehead and faint sweat circles under her arms. She'd just been at the gym. Who went to the gym while on vacation?

"Maybe I can buy you a drink as a thank you for saving me from not getting trampled on my first day of vacation?"

"No thanks." And the woman pivoted and walked away, heading for the elevators across the lobby.

Eva pursed her lips. If the woman wasn't interested, it was fine — albeit a blow to Eva's ego — but she didn't need to be rude.

Scoffing, Eva shrugged it off. She had come to enjoy the tropics and maybe deal with her problems, not to find love. Or a hookup...not that it would be unwelcome, but she wasn't going to go looking for it. She wasn't desperate.

After checking in, Eva headed to her room. When she opened the door, her jaw dropped. It was huge: a king bed with a small lounge, a master bath with both a tub and shower, with all sorts of shampoos and conditioners and soaps and perfumes… This was definitely what luxury looked like.

But the humidity had gotten to her hair and more than a few people had coughed on the plane so all she wanted to do was get the travel germs off of her. After taking a shower, Eva picked out a sundress — a knee-length lavender strapless number — and wandered down to the hotel bar.

Located on the outside patio, the hotel bar had a stunning view of the Fairhill's private beach and the expansive, never-ending ocean. The sun fell slowly, the sky gradually became a tapestry of blue, orange and purple bands. A breeze sang by as Eva took a seat at the bar's counter and marveled at the view.

"What can I get you?"

Eva turned her attention to the bartender: a tall, muscular brown man with green eyes and what could only be described as a sensual smile.

This one meant trouble. Maybe she was in the mood for a little trouble.

"What do you recommend?" She batted her eyelashes.

She inwardly cringed. On second thought, maybe not. When was the last time she'd done that?

"Piña colada or mojito. And I make a mean mojito." He brushed a hand through his dirty blond hair. No doubt a signature move that would make other ladies swoon. Definitely not her, but she could appreciate the view.

"No. I want something special."

"Adventurous! I like it. Coming right up."

He spun around with gusto and began moving around the bar, pulling bottles from the shelves and garnishes from the glasses on the countertop. Mildly amused by his antics, Eva swept her gaze back to the sunset. A wash of serenity coursed through her. This was exactly what she wanted. Beautiful scenery far from all of her troubles.

"Here you go."

When she rotated back to the bar, Eva found a blue drink sitting in front of her. She raised an eyebrow and flicked her eyes between the drink and the bartender.

"What is it?"

"A bikini." He laughed and leaned forward, catching his chin in his open palm. "You look so unimpressed."

"Blue drinks are for college kids who want to get drunk." She would know. She'd bartended to help pay for her father's medical bills for a few years.

"Alright, I'll rise to the challenge." He leaned forward. "What's your usual drink?"

"Dark and stormy."

Nope. She was a tequila girl through and through. Sometimes vodka. But if this guy thought she was easy, she decided she'd have some fun as well. Tit for tat.

"Ah...like you."

"Do these lines honestly work?" She rolled her eyes. Even that was too much for her.

"Sometimes. How am I doing?"

Eva glanced at the gold name tag pinned onto the breast pocket of his uniform Hawaiian shirt. "Well, Kai, I think you could use some work. I'm happy to give you some pointers."

He opened his mouth to respond but was interrupted when a blonde bartender set a drink down in front of Eva. "This is for you."

It was in a tumbler, a mix of yellow and pink. The soft color made her dubious, but when she smelled it, it lacked all of the generally fruity flavors she assumed would come with it.

"From who?"

The blonde pointed to the back corner of the cabana where the woman who saved her earlier sat, looking intently at her phone.

"And she had a message." The blonde unfolded a scribbled-on napkin, snorted and read: "Don't waste your time with him. He makes it a habit to sleep with any hot chick that comes into the bar."

Kai choked but Eva bit her lip, smothering a grin. "What is it?"

"Tequila, champagne, apricot juice, lime, and rose liqueur."

Curious, Eva sipped it. "Wow. This is…" She tried to catch the woman's eye but she didn't look up. "This is fantastic."

"Looks like I've been shown up." Kai glowered. But Eva wasn't paying attention. Her energy was focused on the mysterious woman in the corner who had put her phone down and now observed the sunset, holding her own drink, which most presumably was what she'd sent Eva.

Determined, Eva grabbed her drink and headed over.

"Thank you for the drink." She began as she stopped behind the empty seat across from the woman. "Looks like you're taking me up on my offer...sort of."

The woman glanced at her, then back at the sunset. "He looked like he was bothering you. And you needed a real drink."

"I'm glad you think I'm hot."

"Excuse me?" The woman narrowed her eyes.

"Your note? You said 'any hot chick'."

"Oh, right, that." A blush crept onto her cheeks.

Eva couldn't help but smile. It was cute. "Well, you've saved me twice today. I need to make it up to you."

"That's not necessary."

"What about dinner? Can you really turn down a free meal?" Eva leaned on the back of the chair and batted her eyelashes. At least this time she didn't wince on the inside.

"You're persistent."

"Only when I care." She shrugged. "If you want me to leave you alone I will."

The woman pressed her lips into a thin line, considering. Eva felt her heart sink. Well, that wasn't what she'd hoped for, but she'd get over it. "Alright, sorry to bother you. Thanks for the save again." Twitching her nose to mask her frown, Eva turned away, ready to head back to the bar.

"I'm betting that you don't generally need saving." The woman called out. "But I'll take you up on dinner. Includes drinks."

Unable to conceal her grin, Eva spun around. "I see we're going to get along just fine." Holding out her hand, she said, "I'm Eva."

"Estela."

Sliding into the seat, Eva opened one of the large, gaudy menus. "So what's good here?"

"It's all fried food."

"Speaking my language." Eva held up a hand, waved a waiter over, and proceeded to order every item off the appetizer menu.

When the waiter walked away, Estela shook her head. "That's too much. And expensive."

"Don't worry, I'm not paying." Estela raised an eyebrow and Eva explained that the club was paying for her stay. "So I really am just taking advantage of everything the island has to offer."

Estela smirked.

"So why are you here?"

"What?"

"I ask a question, you answer. We talk about it. You ask me a question. Conversing?" Eva teased and took a sip of her drink.

"I'm supposed to be vacationing." Estela rolled her eyes and finished her drink.

"That doesn't sound like you're enjoying it."

"There are a lot of people here. And I'm not really a fan of islands."

"Did you not know Hawaii was an island before you got here?"

Estela soured. "My tío set it up for me. A present. I couldn't exactly say no. It meant a lot to him."

"Ahh. I get it. I wouldn't be able to say no if my dad did the same." Eva nodded. "What have you been doing then?"

"Hitting the gym. Swimming. Hiking. Drinking."

"Doesn't sound so bad." Eva finished her drink. "Not sure why it feels like a burden then."

"It's not." She looked as though she were going to say more, but decided against it.

Eva changed the subject. "How much longer will you be here?"

"Until the end of the week."

"Me too! But I have a few club events I have to go to. A walkthrough of the venue tomorrow afternoon. Then I have to actually go on Wednesday night. Want to come? Free drinks and dancing." Eva shimmied, starting to feel the alcohol hit her blood.

Estela shook her head. "I don't like crowds."

"I'm sure we could find a way to make it palatable."

"Doubt it."

Mildly disappointed, Eva decided to let the subject drop. At least she was having dinner with Estela. Just as she was about to change the subject, the food arrived. Without missing a beat, she ordered another round of drinks and soon they were ready to settle in.

"So what do you do when you're not semi-vacationing?" Eva dove into the hot wings. She hadn't eaten since before the flight and her stomach told her to devour the plate, but her mind reminded her to take it slow.

"You ask a lot of questions."

"Again. It's called a conversation."

"I work for the FBI."

Eva choked, coughing to clear her throat. "Seriously? No wonder you look like you do."

Estela paused mid-bite of her chicken tender. "What does that mean?"

"It means you're very fit. Well toned. Attractive." Estela blushed and Eva winked. "Take the compliment."

Estela nodded and took a sip of her drink. Then tapped her finger on the glass. Eva noticed. Was the woman actually nervous?

"Sorry." Estela sighed. "I'm not very good at this."

"Talking?"

She glowered. "Making conversation. Being friendly. Having friends. I'm trying to get better."

"I don't have many either. Why the change?"

"My best friend." Estela redirected her attention to her drink and took a large gulp. Tapped the glass again.

Well if that wasn't a sign of baggage Eva didn't know what was. Fortunately, she wasn't afraid of baggage considering the amount she had. And from what she gathered, Estela was already opening up far more than she was comfortable.

Time to return the favor. Even if it was scary. But Cassandra had told her that sometimes the scariest things gave you the best payoff.

"I lost my best friend. About six months ago. I'm still...dealing with it." Eva swirled her straw in her drink and continued, "I didn't have many friends either, mostly because I didn't have time. Other things took priority but she reminded me that having friends to confide in and support you is important."

Eva flicked her gaze to Estela, who was also looking at her glass. Memories of Cassandra filled her head. She didn't know if her friend was dead or had just disappeared. Her gut twisted in on itself. She wondered if she would ever see Cassandra again. She'd never gotten to say goodbye.

A quiet moment passed and Estela raised her glass.

Feeling the lump in her throat grow, Eva clinked her glass with Estela's and together they downed their drinks.

The liquid slipped down Eva's throat, cool with a slight burn. Sweet yet dry. It helped push the grief and the tears away. Forcing a laugh, Eva set her glass back on the tabletop. "See? I think you have the hang of this. We already had a bonding moment. Now we'll have another two rounds of drinks as a reward."

"Two?"

"Oh don't tell me the spy can't handle her liquor."

"The CIA has spies. The FBI has agents." Estela crossed her arms over her chest and leaned back in her chair.

"Semantics. And I'm sure your training included building up a tolerance."

"I can drink you under the table." There was a glint of mirth in her eye though the rest of her face was deadpan.

"I'd like to see you try."

"Then make it four instead of two rounds." Estela leaned forward, not taking her eyes from Eva.

"Let's wager. If I win you come to the club on Wednesday with me." Eva copied Estela's body language, leaning forward over the table, leaving only five inches between their faces.

"Ugh. Fine." Estela rolled her eyes. Eva had the feeling that this was her signature expression. "If I win then…"

"I buy you food and drinks for the rest of the week?"

"Not that exciting but I'll take it." Estela mused, then a wicked smile danced on her lips. "Actually, if I win, I want to take a dip in the tub in your room."

That had to be flirting. Or maybe Estela just liked tubs. That was a weird thought.

"How do you know that I have a tub?" Eva raised an eyebrow, her voice teasing.

"I may have snuck a peek at the reservations listing. And then did my research online."

"And do you have a fascination with tubs…?" Eva probed, taking a mozzarella stick and flinging it in front of Estela's face.

"It's relaxing."

So she really did just like baths. Eva pouted. "I just didn't expect it."

"Good." And Estela winked.

Now that was definitely flirtatious. Eva beamed.

The drinks arrived and within seconds she and Estela knocked back the first one. Oh, she was definitely going to feel it in the morning, but Eva didn't care. All she wanted was to have fun right now with the beautiful woman across from her.

Music filled the air. Both women's heads snapped towards the far side of the patio where a band had taken up residence and began playing pop cover songs.

Buzzed and flying high, Eva whirled back around to Estela. "Time to dance!"

Estela shook her head vehemently. "No no-no. No. No no."

"What? You can't be serious."

"Dead serious."

"Please?"

"Not my scene."

"Fiiiiine. But I'm three songs, another drink."

"You mean after three songs, another drink?"

"Yes, that."

Pushing herself away from the table, Eva sauntered towards the dance floor, swishing her hips seductively. Throwing a glance over her shoulder, she saw Estela watching. A flare of desire flamed to life in her body. Winking, she turned back to the floor and twirled into the center of the growing group of dancers.

Sinking into the beat, she moved to the music, her body shimming and arms raised in the air above her head. The music wrapped itself around Eva with her movements. Each and every cell of her body called out to the melody while her heart thumped in her chest to the bass. The dance floor was her natural habitat and she was a slave to the music. She could feel eyes on her with each swivel of her hips; she was a natural dancer even if not formally trained. The attention was intoxicating but she cared more for the bliss that came from the dancing itself than those watching (though she wouldn't be adverse to Estela watching).

Two songs later, Eva felt a tap on her shoulder. Assuming it was an unwanted frat boy looking to grind, she spun to move out of range. But when she looked back, she saw Estela holding out a tequila shot.

Grinning she took it from her. They clinked and downed. Estela plucked the glass from Eva and set it on a nearby table. Then she turned and watched Eva with an unreadable expression.

Eagerness fluttered throughout her chest cavity. Eva crooked a finger at Estela, inviting her to join. Pursuing her lips, Estela shrugged and strode onto the dance floor just as the song changed from straight pop to a Latin-esque pop song.

The beat started slow but jumped into a quick melody that Estela and Eva fell into easily. Both twirled and swayed side to side, staying close to one another, as if an invisible cord kept them connected. And though they did not always maintain eye contact, often one would watch the other without the partner knowing.

The minutes passed and the next song on the playlist was slower, still with a club beat. Slowly, they inched closer to one another with each movement. This time though, they maintained eye contact and finally closed the distance so that their knees touched.

Eva swore she could hear her heartbeat in her ears, though the rational side of her brain told her it was the bass. She couldn't understand why this woman — a woman she had literally met five hours ago — was having such an effect on her. Everything in her wanted to know more about Estela. Wanted to be physically close to her. Wanted to share secrets with her, because it seemed like they already had certain deep problems in common.

But Eva swung her head around, hair falling like a curtain over her face, closing her eyes, breathing out the grief that threatened to crush her. She didn't want to think of it. She wanted to focus on the beat and her dance partner.

Instead of another pop song, the band played a bachata song and Eva felt an arm wrap around the small of her back and pull her close.

Gasping, Eva opened her eyes to see Estela cradling her, offering her left hand for the partner dance. Licking her lips, Eva gave her hand and Estela brought her even closer. Bodies almost flush together, Estela lead Eva in a basic pattern, legs sliding between each other, their hips skimming across one another. Warmth poured out from inside Eva's core and down her body. She ran her fingers across the back of Estela's neck and she felt the other woman shiver under her touch. The space between their lips closed until it was a hair breath away.

She couldn't take it anymore.

"Come on," Eva ordered and grabbed Estela's hand, pulling her off the dance floor. Together they raced into the hotel and up the grand staircase, ignoring the indignant stares of older, more "distinguished" patrons.

Giggling, Eva looked back to see Estela beaming as well and she felt her heart soar. How did she get so lucky? It was as though the universe knew exactly what she needed and delivered.

Calves burning, Eva and Estela arrived on the third-floor landing, and together they power-walked down the hallway. Nerves jumbling inside Eva's body and she fumbled with her keycard, finally unlocking the door to her room.

Bursting inside, Eva laughed and slammed the door shut behind her. Estela laughed, hiding her face in her hands. Gradually, their giggles died, leaving only the sounds of their simultaneous panting in the air.

Goosebumps prickled on the back of her neck as Eva felt the silence, how alone they were. The tension hung heavy in the air: thick, full of desire.

Then they were on each other: hands tracing curves and tangling in hair, bodies crushing against one another, sweat droplets intermingling on exposed skin, lips crashing together, moans demanding more escaping the liplock.

Roughly, Estela pulled at Eva's clothes. Eva was all too happy to oblige and stripped them off, naked in the darkness.

Grabbing Eva's wrist, Estela lead her to the bed and pushed her onto it. Turned on, Eva watched, her body growing hot as Estela discarded her own clothes. She studied every inch of Eva. It was perfect: her toned muscles, her freckles, her curves, her scars. She was beautiful. She could see Estela's eyes smolder and her body electrified. Everything in her pulsated. She needed Estela. She needed her touch.

But Estela didn't move.

Looking up from under her eyelashes, Eva extended her hand. And for a brief moment, Eva could feel Estela hesitate. A wave of sadness hit Eva. Not disappointment, but sympathy. Estela had been hurt before, and she was afraid to be vulnerable. Eva didn't blame her. Vulnerability hadn't exactly turned out well for her either. But this connection with Estela...it was worth it to take a chance on.

"We don't have to do anything. We can just lay here."

She watched the rise and fall of Estela's chest, faster than normal. But before Eva could rise to go to her and comfort her, Estela was straddling her.

They danced under the sheets, intertwining their fingers, sharing hot and desperate kisses, trailing their lips down each other's necks, leaving hickeys in places that would only be seen by the two of them. Hands squeezed breasts and found their way between each other's legs, breathy gasps escaped throats, hips rocked against each other, and loud and needy groans filled the air.

Finally, the light sounds of satisfied humming filled the space, then gradually died out, giving way to a relaxing silence.

* * *

A rude ringing jolted Eva awake. Adrenaline coursing through her, she rolled over and slapped her phone three times, finally turning off the alarm on the third try. Sighing in relief, she rolled over to her other side. Blearily, she blinked multiple times. It was empty.

Her heart dropped into her stomach. She half expected Estela to not stay, but had really hoped Estela would. Biting the inside of her cheek, she hoped she hadn't scared the woman off with the intensity of their night together. The evening had been fun but also strangely emotional and intimate, especially given how short a time they knew each other. It was the first time Eva had felt such a deep, true connection with anyone in a long time.

But did Estela feel the same?

Dragging herself out of bed, Eva lumbered towards the bathroom and showered. Brushing her teeth and popping two ibuprofen, she glanced at the clock. 9:00 am. Three hours until the annoying meeting with the club owners. Then afterward she'd planned to take the hotel shuttle out of the resort to climb the volcano, or as close as she could get to one. Honestly, she didn't really know what was on the island, but getting close to some nature would be ideal.

Refreshed, she headed for the hotel restaurant. Buffet style, she loaded a plate of eggs and bacon. Every so often Eva would glance around, hoping to see Estela, but the woman never materialized.

That afternoon, the meeting passed much as she'd expected: they schmoozed her, relating all sorts of financial lingo and marketing strategies while she nodded, smiled, and appeared otherwise interested. They were so intent on impressing her, they took her to happy hour and dinner to her displeasure. But she couldn't say no. After all, they were footing her bill for the week.

Finally, just after sunset, she arrived back at the hotel and headed straight to the hotel bar. But as she peered through the crowd, she didn't see Estela.

A river of discontent swam through her, but she forced herself to dance a few songs then headed to her room and went to bed. With no appointment in the morning or afternoon, she slept in, missed breakfast, and the shuttle to see the volcano. Grumbling, she decided on ordering room service then spending the day at the beach. But all the beach lounge chairs were taken so she settled for the hotel pool. Seemed like it wasn't her day.

The day came and went, and at eight, she found herself in her room, preparing for her evening at the club. A swath of concealer, smokey eyeshadow, and a metallic blue lipstick complimented the purple halter dress she wore. After giving her appearance one more scrutinizing inspection, she blew a kiss to her reflection and left.

_Sublime_ was nothing special. Upon arriving, Eva was greeted by the club owners and they escorted her through the bass thumping ground floor to the VIP section on the second floor. Bottle service, hot models, a few celebrities; it was gauche and out of control, just as one would expect.

The club owners talked about how popular Sublime was with both natives and tourists, and poured out vodka cranberries but Eva only half listened. Her eyes watched the undulating bodies below, people of all sizes and colors moving with the music. It was hypnotic, seductive. She couldn't wait to get out there.

Then one body near the bar caught her eyes. A woman wearing a strapless silver dress, drinking at the bar, clearly unamused by her surroundings.

Estela.

Ecstatic, Eva grabbed the arm of the owner and pointed at Estela. "That's my friend. Can you bring her up?" Bewildered, the owner nodded and went to speak with one of the bouncers.

Minutes later, the red rope opened and Estela stepped through. Eva waved from her seat with the owners, where they continued their conversation about the club's best assets.

With a sparkling smile, Eva interrupted the monologue and said, "I need to experience what you have to offer now I think. I'll speak to you tomorrow." She plastered on a grin and shook their hands with gusto — perhaps too much but she didn't care.

Rushing away, she beelined for Estela, who stood at the railing watching the people. Eva took up the spot next to her, leaning on her elbows, eyes taking in every inch of her. She'd put on jewelry and done her hair up. She was beautiful. "I can't believe you're here."

"Me either." Estela pursed her lips. "But it wasn't clear who lost on Monday so I figured I should honor the agreement."

"Valiant. How do you like it?"

"It's awful."

Eva threw her head back and laughed. From her periphery, she saw Estela unsuccessfully attempt to smother a grin.

"You look great."

"So do you," Estela replied, giving her the up and down, her eyes unable to hide the growing desire. Hesitating, she continued, "Sorry for...ditching you."

"It's alright. I know it was all kind of quick." Eva pulled a loose strand of hair behind her ear, careful to keep her voice light.

"I didn't really expect it."

"Me either." Taking a breath, she took a step closer to Estela and took her hand. Eva smiled and her body relaxed. "Well, now that we have that out of the way, I have to stay for a couple of hours but we've got free vodka and there's a patio that's way less loud. Shall we?"

Nodding, Estela crossed to the table and grabbed the Grey Goose and two glasses. "Lead on."

As they exited onto the patio, a blast of fresh air greeted them. Eva gingerly stepped over the threshold. A yelp caught her attention and she whirled to see Estela tripping. Lunging to action, Eva caught Estela and stuck her hand out to catch the Grey Goose.

"Thanks." Estela looked up at Eva, a grateful smile on her lips. "Heels aren't my thing."

"A likely excuse. I think you just wanted to get close to me."

Estela scoffed and turned her head away, a blush materializing on her fair skin. Then her eyes widened.

Eva followed her gaze. The bottle of Grey Goose was floating in one of her time warp fields, ever so slowly falling to the ground.

"Shit." Standing Estela upright, Eva plucked the bottle from the field and it disappeared. "So about that…" she trailed off.

But Estela didn't say anything. She watched Eva, her face unreadable.

The pit of her stomach fell out. Nervous, Eva dropped her eyes to the ground. What as she going to say? Was Estela going to run for the hills when she found out? Was she going to reveal Eva's identity to the press?

The silence pressed onward, but Eva knew she had to say something.

"You're Minuet, aren't you?"

Oh god. Eva's stomach lurched. What was she going to do? Deny it?

No. She couldn't. Eva nodded. There was no use keeping the truth from her. Estela wasn't stupid. After twenty-four hours she knew that.

"I'm not going to tell anyone."

Surprised, Eva felt a hand on her bare arm, the warmth from it comforting. Heart racing, she forced herself to look into Estela's dark eyes, filled with...empathy. "Why?"

"I've seen some strange stuff too."

"Really? Like a man turn into bronze?" Eva walked out of Estela's reach. It was strange; she wanted Estela to know who she was but the reveal undoubtedly put her in danger. It put her friends in danger as well.

"Giant crabs. A saber tooth tiger. A sea monster. That's just a start."

Eva froze. For a split second, Eva her wondering if Estela was lying.

Then it clicked.

Slowly, Eva spun around to see Estela watching her with a somber gaze. "You're one of the La Huerta Eleven."

Estela nodded.

"Wow." Eva gasped, her grip on the Grey Goose tightening. The La Huerta Eleven had been rescued by the Coast Guard three years ago from an island not on any map. And the events they had shared with US law enforcement were shocking. It had made national news for weeks and resulted in the arrest of Everett Rourke**.**

"We both have our secrets." Estela mused as she took the bottle and popped it open, pouring the liquid into two glasses.

"Do you feel like you're back to normal now?" Eva asked, taking one of the glasses from Estela.

"No. I can't ever go back."

"I don't know why I asked that. I know that." She laughed mirthlessly and clinked her glass against Estela's. They both sipped and Eva savored the burn as the liquid dripped down her throat. She could feel the warmth pool in her gut.

"How did it happen to you? Getting your powers?" Estela ambled towards a couch far from the door, out of earshot from any unwelcome visitors.

"Oooh, how personal." Eva joked as they sat.

"We're past that."

Fiddling with the glass, Eva watched as the vodka swished around in the crystal. "I was actually at a gala, working as a waiter. Rich people's affair. I was stealing wallets and watches and diamonds. My dad was in the hospital at the time and I was desperate to find money to pay for all his bills. I know it's not an excuse, but I figured it was my best bet. Then Silas Prescott revealed his prism gate, turns it on, and the next thing I know I get zapped by it. I raced out of there as quickly as possible and almost got hit by a car. But then I stopped it. That's when I realized what happened. I made the car float in the air and I ran past it."

"That's… I don't even know."

"Crazy? Definitely. Wrong place, wrong time. Maybe it was karma because of what I was doing." She shrugged and drank more of her vodka. "At first I used my power to get more money. But Enchantress got me to use my powers for good," she snorted. "I wanted to get revenge on the man who got my dad sick. She stopped me from going too far."

Estela looked at her, blank. "Too far?"

"I think you know what I mean." Her stomach lurched. She didn't like to think of what she could've done if Cassandra hadn't been there.

"Something similar happened to me," Estela murmured. "On La Huerta, I had a friend that helped me see vengeance wasn't the answer."

"So we both didn't kill people. We have even more in common." Eva joked and put her glass down and began counting on her fingers. "Vengeance, vodka, tequila, dancing. Oh and La Huerta since that's where Silas got his crystal from."

"To a small world." Estela held up her glass.

"Absolutely." Eva picked her class up and clinked it against Estela's.

Together they downed their vodka. Eva poured two more glasses, feeling the numbness invade the bloodstreams of her muscles. Baring their souls required liquid courage and the need to close off emotional receptors. But something else was in the air. Kinship. Tragedy.

"What happened to your friend?" Eva sipped on her new glass of vodka.

"She...disappeared before we got off the island." Estela rubbed her forehead. "It's complicated. But she's the reason we were saved. And she's gone forever."

"Gone?"

"She's not dead. But...she's not coming back."

There was more to the story but Eva wasn't going to press. If Estela wanted to share, she would. Instead, Eva wrapped her arm around Estela's waist.

"That's just like what happened with Enchantress. Just disappeared after fighting Silas. We don't know if she's alive or not."

Leaning their foreheads against one another, they collectively sighed, hearts beating in time, breaths in sync. Their shared grief though painful was somehow breathing fresh air, alleviating itself. Eva's heart opened, feeling the rush of relief at sharing her buried heartache. Gently, she placed her hands on either side of Estela's face and kissed her. A long, deep kiss that said that she was with Estela. Through it all.

"I'm glad we met." Estela murmured when they broke apart for air.

"Oh, you're glad I almost got mowed down by a luggage cart?"

"Shut up." Estela grabbed her and kissed her roughly. Their lips collided, and Estela bit gently on Eva's lower lip, sending electricity up her thighs. Eva's eyes flickered when they parted and Estela said in a husky voice, "You know what I meant.

"I'm glad too. It's...nice to have someone who understands." Eva flashed a cheeky smile. "Makes it better that that someone is hot."

"You're ridiculous."

"But you like it."

Estela pulled her in for another kiss. Which became another and another until they lost count, wrapped up in the taste of one another.

A pop song boomed from inside and Eva broke away. "I love this song! Come on!" She grabbed Estela's hand. Estela grimaced. "Please?" Wiggling her eyebrows, she added, "Remember where the night ended last time we danced?"

"Are you soliciting me?"

"Is it working?"

"No. Maybe." Estela blushed. "I thought it might be headed in that direction already."

"What do you take me for? Easy?" Eva scoffed in mock outrage.

"Good god le'ts go." Estela dragged a genuinely surprised and overjoyed Eva to the dance floor.

Like before, they danced, at first a few feet away from each other, as if pretending they needed to respect boundaries. Then closer with each eight-count of the song until their bodies were flush against one another. Estela rested her hands on Eva's hips while Eva wrapped her arms around Estela's neck. Staring into each other's eyes, Eva and Estela transported themselves into another place, away from the sea of flesh they were in.

Everything in Eva's body hummed. The feel of Estela's hands on her hips sent shivers up her spine. The perfume Estela wore intoxicated her, filling her senses on top of the alcohol that filled her already. The stare Estela pinned on her turned her to fire.

She was infatuated. And she was reveling in it.

Abruptly the DJ span up a salsa song. Eva frowned, broken from her blissful alternate reality, and began to move away but Estela pulled her back.

"I don't know anything past the basic step." Eva bit her lip.

"I do. Don't worry." Estela hesitated, "I have you."

Eva felt her heart swell. As the music played, Estela led her in a series of complicated turns. People around them stopped to watch, but Eva only had eyes for Estela. She felt like she was flying, light in Estela's grasp. Floating on Cloud Nine.

Finally, the song ended. Eva leaned close to Estela and exclaimed, "That was amazing. You're amazing!"

"Not really. Spy training." Estela flipped her hair dramatically.

Eva giggled. "I think I promised you a good time in exchange."

"We don't have to, Eva." Estela furrowed her brow. "I know you like to dance. I wanted to do that...for you."

The words touched her. Her heart quivered. Estela admitting that was everything. Bringing Estela to the side, Eva said in her ear, "But I want to. If you do though?"

"It's not really a question for me." Her eyes raking over Eva's body with lust.

A quick uber ride later, they were back in Eva's bed, wrapped up in each other's embrace. Their movements weren't frenzied like the first night, still greedy, but needier, wanting to touch each other past their bodies to their souls.

And they did as they sunk deeper into each other's embrace.

* * *

The next day, Eva woke to an empty bed again. But this time, Estela left a note with her number, asking Eva to text when she was up and ready.

Grinning from ear to ear despite the slight headache from the vodkas, Eva grabbed her phone to text Estela.

_Beach?_

_Did you eat?_

_That's what a Bloody Mary is for_

_Eat something of substance. Then beach._

_You're no fun_

_That's not what you said last night._

_Now you're getting me all hot and bothered ;)_

_That was the intention._

_Tease_

_But you like it._

_Mmmm you know it_

_Eat. I'll meet you at 11:30 on the beach._

Rereading the conversation, Eva couldn't help but beam. It was so easy, interacting with Estela. It was how it ought to be in a relationship. Or at least how she thought it should be. None of her relationships had lasted that long.

Hurrying through a shower and a meager but "substantial" breakfast, Eva pulled on her red halter one-piece backless swimsuit. It had a gap in the front with strings threaded through each side. Inspecting herself in the mirror, she pulled the strings to push her breasts together. If Estela wanted to tease, so could she.

Sauntering onto the white sand, Eva settled on a lounge chair, feeling the stares of others on her as she laid out. Glancing over the ocean, she stopped short when she saw a familiar figure streaking across a wave on a bright red surfboard. Eva's jaw dropped.

As the wave crested, Estela finished the run and surged into the shallows. Gracefully she hopped off and picked the board up. Catching sight of Eva, she climbed through the sand toward her.

Droplets of water streamed down her skin, giving her a sheen**. **Estela shook out her hair. Her high waisted blue one-piece clung to her like a second skin. Eva's jaw dropped and her brain made a full stop, body tingling with the idea of peeling the suit off of Estela later.

As Estela neared the lounge chair, she paused and took in Eva, her suit, and cleavage. It seemed Estela was also at a loss for words.

Eva winked. "Like what you see?"

"What if I did?"

"I'd suggest you show me."

"I will. Later."

Eva's body shuddered in anticipation.

"You surf?"

"Picked it up a year ago." Estela dragged a neighboring lounge chair closer to Eva's delight.

"I feel very uncool. You're a secret agent. You saw a sabertooth tiger. You can drink anyone under the table. Dance bachata and salsa. Now you surf." Eva reflected. "And you do that really sexy thing with your tongue."

Estela gasped. Then cleared her throat though a blush crept up her neck. Eva liked teasing her. The reaction was adorable. "Don't sell yourself short." Estela dropped onto the lounge chair next to Eva and shyly smiled. "You have some great moves too."

"Mhmm. You'll have to be specific. _Later._" Eva flipped her hair dramatically. "Where did you learn to surf?"

"Not on an island if that's what you're getting at."

"Actually no." Eva cocked her head to the side. "But now that you mention it…"

Estela swung her legs over onto the lounge chair and reclined, shutting her eyes. "What do you want to know?"

"What was her name? Your friend?"

"Natalie."

An odd mixture of jealousy and empathy swirled around in Eva. Of course, she wanted to know more about this person that Estela cared for. But she also wanted to be the one close to Estela. "Does it still hurt to think of her?"

"I miss her." Estela sighed and rolled onto her side to face Eva, opening her eyes to stare into Eva's. There was a sorrow that pulled at Eva's heart. All she wanted was to take it away. "I'm sure it's worse for Jake thought. They were married."

Oh. She hadn't expected that. Immediately, Eva thought of Grayson and how devastated he was to learn that Cassandra was Enchantress. That the woman he loved was gone.

"Did your friend leave someone?" Estela asked as if reading her thoughts.

"Yeah. The sad thing is, she wanted to protect him so he didn't even know that she was Enchantress until she was gone." Eva gazed back out to the water, her eyes warming from the tears collecting behind them.

"Any idea where she went?"

"Back to the prism dimension? That's what our resident scientist thinks." She blinked the tears away.

"Maybe they went to the same place."

"At least they wouldn't be alone."

Silence fell between them as they felt the weight of their words, the subjects that were missing. Cassandra was gone and Eva couldn't yet reconcile that she might never see Cassandra again.

Estela stood, voice neutral. "You haven't been in the water yet. Let's swim." She headed for the surf, casting a glance over her shoulder and waving for Eva to follow.

"You just got dry." Eva shook her head and called out, "I don't want to get my hair wet."

"You won't. Just put your feet in."

Copying Estela's signature eye roll, Eva sighed and sauntered towards the water, fully exaggerating her hip swishing.

"Really?"

"I've gotta give you a show."

Estela took Eva's hand and walked further into the water until it reached the tops of their thighs.

"Alright, you win. This feels wonderful." Eva marveled. "It's so warm yet refreshing."

"I know."

"You don't need to rub it in."

Estela leaned down, sticking her hands into the water. Just as Eva moved to copy the gesture, Estela flung water towards her. The water hit her skin and hair, and she shrieked. Running back towards the shore, she felt a wave of water shower down on her once more. Yelping, she turned to see Estela grinning without shame. And Estela splashed her again, this time drenching her hair.

So that was how it was going to be.

Narrowing her eyes, Eva ran at full speed towards Estela and tackled her into the water. Estela let out a yelp in surprise. As they fell, Eva formed a time bubble around them, small enough that others on the beach would not be able to see but large enough to encompass them both and soften their landing.

Estela marveled as they slowly sank downward, the water sliding up the sides of the bubble languidly, each droplet able to be distinguished from the other. "I can't believe this…"

"Glad I could impress." She whispered and lay her lips on Estela's.

They sank into the surf, the water splashing around and over them as the time bubble disappeared. The kisses became longer and deeper and their hands roamed over each other's suits.

"I blame you if my hair gets frizzy," Eva murmured as Estela kissed down her neck.

"I can live with that," Estela smirked, landing a kiss to the hollow of Eva's neck. Then she lay back in the water and stared up at Eva.

"What?"

"Nothing. Just looking."

Glowing, Eva stood and held out her hand to Estela, who took it. Estela pulled herself up and took in Eva's dripping form. "Let's go back to the hotel."

Eva felt a shiver run up her spine from the deepness of Estela's voice. "What will we do?"

"I think you know."

"Is that why you stopped kissing me?"

"There are children out here."

"Their parents have to give them the talk sometime."

Estela snorted and grabbed her beach towel. "Are you coming?"

Of course, she was. Eva was starting to think that almost anything Estela asked of her she would do (within reason of course, and she would obviously make it look like a struggle sometimes). And Eva's instincts told her that it was vice versa as well.

After a long bath — a very long bath that had bodies slipping against each other, hands sliding over chests and inner thighs, gasps and moans forming their own tune — Eva and Estela cuddled up in bed, watching the Bachelorette with room service.

"This is trash," Estela stated.

"Absolutely."

"Then why are we watching it?"

"Because it's mindless."

"...Okay."

Surprised, Eva glanced at Estela, who met her gaze with an understanding: mindless — distractions from those things that constantly haunted them. Estela kissed Eva's forehead, pulling her close and then returned her attention to the TV.

Inside, Eva felt her heart flip-flop. Maybe, just maybe, she had found her person.

The hours ticked by and finally, they could hear a clocktower's bell from outside. Eva glanced at the alarm clock on the end table. Midnight.

"Wow, it's late."

"Oh. Yeah."

Estela extricated herself from the cuddle and slid off the bed, grabbing her discarded clothes and putting them on one by one.

"You're not staying?" Eva asked, unable to keep the obvious disappointment from her voice.

"I...can't," Estela pulled on her boots, avoiding Eva's eyes.

"Why?"

The air sucked out of the room as the question hung between them. Estela finished lacing her boot but didn't answer.

"Estela." Eva rolled over to the side of the bed where she sat, finishing up the laces. "What's going on?"

Estela finished and stood, hands on her hips, back to Eva. "It's just too close."

"I need you to explain." Eva wrapped her arms around her chest, hiding the nakedness that she only felt comfortable with minutes ago.

"Staying over is just...too much."

"Oh." Eva murmured, heart sinking, shoulders slumping. Estela didn't want to deepen their emotional connection. She'd been wrong. Eva kept her face blank and shrugged. "I got it."

"No, no." Estela shook her head and turned around. "That's...no. Fuck."

"It's fine. You don't have to explain."

"Eva…"

"It's okay. We'll talk tomorrow or whatever." The bitterness in her tone was clear and she turned away.

"Don't do that," Estela snapped and leaned over Eva, putting a hand on her shoulder, forcing Eva to look at her.

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"You're a bad liar."

"Not true." Eva ran a hand through her hair and crawled back into her bed, bringing the covers up to her chest. "Look I get it—"

"No, you don't," Estela interrupted. Eva's eyes widened at her harsh tone. Estela growled and took a deep breath. In a controlled voice, she continued, "I...I know what you and I have is real. It's great. But unexpected. I'm not ready for it now. I want to be but I'm not."

Eva watched, waiting for her to continue. She wasn't about to interrupt this emotional revelation. Shifting from side to side, Estela glanced between Eva and the floor and the door. "Look, I thought this was going to just be fun. But it's more than that. I know that so I can't cross certain lines because I'm not ready. Does...that make sense?"

It was not what Eva expected to hear. But it was enough to make her smile. Because she wasn't crazy. Estela felt it too. But it was also bittersweet. What if Estela's feelings changed over time? What if her own did? What if this was their moment and they missed it?

"This is special. I know it is. I don't want to mess it up." Estela confessed as if reading Eva's mind. She fiddled with her hands.

"I think this is the most I've heard you speak in one go." Eva laughed. She tried to alleviate the severity weighing down the atmosphere.

"Shut up."

"At least I know it's not that I smell bad or anything."

"Eva…"

"It's alright. I understand. I'm sure there's a bit of me that's not ready either." Eva gave her a sad smile. "I'm just glad we're on the same page."

Estela leaned down and kissed her delicately. "You haven't been to the crater yet, have you?"

"No. But I want to."

"Be ready at 5:30."

"In the morning!?"

"Sunrise is the best time to see it. Goodnight." And she walked out.

That night, Eva dreamt about Estela. Her surfing, her smirk, her dancing, her kiss, her body...everything. Absolutely everything. And when she woke in the morning to the god awful alarm at the godforsaken hour of five am, Eva knew that she wouldn't do this for anyone else unless she was falling in love.

Oddly, she was okay with that. Especially since there were no expectations.

The day started with the crater. Eva complained the whole way as Estela drove them up to the mountain and continuously plied her with coffee. Upon seeing the summit though, Eva was rendered speechless. It was magnificent. Estela wrapped her arms around Eva and together, they watched the sunrise over the miracle of nature.

After a quick breakfast, Estela drove them up the road to Hana, which Eva did her best to stay upright, but considering the windy roads, the car sickness hit her like a ton of bricks. And multiple times Estela pulled over so Eva could throw up breakfast. Although Estela apologized profusely, Eva dismissed it. She didn't blame Estela; in fact, she thought the entire thing was funny.

Finally, after another half hour, they arrived at the black sand beach. They danced in the waves, then headed to the red sand beach, where Eva sunbathed and Estela surfed. Finally, they headed to the last beach in a deserted, empty cove, and intertwined with one another, straddling the line where the water met the sand, happy in bliss.

As they headed back to the car, the sun began its slow descent downwards. The entire drive back to the hotel, Eva would joke and Estela would reply with some deadpan or snarky comment, then share a caress or two, and finally sit in companionable silence. Something deep in Eva knew that this was how it was supposed to be. This was how a relationship was supposed to exist.

Dinner at the hotel bar led to a repeat of dancing as they did on Monday, which led to them falling into bed together once more. But it was different this time. She could feel it. There was an element of trust that hadn't been there before. Souls baring to one another slowly but surely, slivers of deep truths given in their joined movements shown to none other but each other. And she knew Estela felt it too. She knew that even if they weren't ready, they were falling in love.

* * *

The morning sun blared through the window and Eva groaned. She'd forgotten to close the curtains after she and Estela made love the night before.

"Hmmmmm."

Alarm jolted Eva all the way awake. Her eyes wide, she took in her surroundings. She was warm and enclosed...by a pair of arms. Estela's arms.

Elation bubbled in her heart and she snuggled closer to the sleeping woman beside her. There would only be a few more seconds before Estela woke up, and Eva wanted to take advantage of every moment.

As predicted, the brown-haired woman stirred. Wearily, she blinked and saw where she was, and how she was arranged. Rubbing her eyes with one hand, she let her other arm hang limply around Eva's form.

"Good morning." Eva smiled, planting a kiss on Estela's bare shoulder.

"Hi." She blushed.

"You stayed."

"I did."

"I'm glad."

"...Me too."

Quiet, they stared at one another for a few minutes. Then Eva reached out and stroked Estela's cheek with her thumb. "I know that neither of us is ready. But I'd be willing to wait if you would be?"

"I...I would."

"Glad we're on the same page."

Estela closed the distance between the two of them and kissed Eva. It was a sweet, quick, chaste kiss. But a kiss that sealed a promise all the same.

"That was nice," Eva whispered, her thumb tracing Estela's lips.

"I just...I'm happy for the first time in a while."

"Me too."

Eva took Estela's hand and lead her to the bathroom, where she turned the shower on. Together they stepped into the enclosed space and held each other under the pouring water. Minutes passed until either one of them moved. Eva picked up the shower gel and began to lather. Estela copied the gesture. Together they helped wash each other as if it were something they did it every single day.

After the shower, they fell back onto the bed, dry save for their hair.

"What do you want to do?" Estela asked, rolling onto her side. "It's our last day."

"Right." Eva frowned, drumming her fingers on her stomach.

Estela absently ran a finger along Eva's hip. "Anything else off of your Hawaii bucket list?"

"I don't think so. What do you suggest?"

"Zip lining."

"Seriously?"

"No. Just wanted to see your face." Estela laughed.

Eva mock swatted her and she rolled away, grabbing a pillow to shield herself.

"How about a trip to a waterfall? Most tourists don't go to it because it's far."

"That sounds fun."

A half-hour later, they were on the road, Estela in the driver's seat again and Eva in the passenger's. Pop music played over the radio as they zoomed along the roads out of town. The Hawaiian landscape passed by, palm trees, grass, birds of all sorts soaring through the air. Eva couldn't imagine the last time she'd been this relaxed.

She wished it didn't have to end so soon.

An hour later, they reached the waterfall. Parking just on the outside of the grove, Estela turned the car off. In front of them was a glittering waterfall, at least ten feet high. It poured into a small lagoon, the blue of the water clear as it filled up the lake. Eva could see the stones on the bottom of the lagoon, the fish that darted through the water, even the grains of sand.

Stepping onto the soft sand, Eva stripped, leaving only her bathing suit and rushed to the water.

"I didn't expect that."

"It seems you've broadened my horizons." Eva twirled, enjoying the feeling of the cool water on her legs. "It's magical."

Estela stripped off her clothes and joined her. "Isn't it?" She whispered.

Eva held out her hand and Estela walked to her and took it.

The rest of the afternoon was spent sunbathing and playing in the water, and of course, squeezing into the space between the back of the waterfall and the cliff, enjoying each other in an intimate fashion.

The afternoon wore into evening and eventually the two piled back into the car and headed across the island to the hotel.

The evening was quiet. They ate room service and watched the Bachelorette again, but silent, intertwining their fingers together and cuddling, leaving no space in between them. As the clock struck midnight, Eva turned off the TV and Estela pulled the covers over both of them. She turned the light off and Eva snuggled close.

Neither said anything about Estela staying. Instead, all they did was whisper to each other:

"Goodnight."

"See you tomorrow."

* * *

Though the curtains were closed, Eva still woke early. Her heart fell in her chest as she remembered what day it was; that they were both leaving Hawaii, going on separate airlines, flying to different parts of the country. Unclear when they would meet once more.

Eventually, Estela moved.

"Coffee?" Eva murmured.

"Definitely."

The morning passed as if they weren't about to leave one another. They showered, dressed, ate room service. But then came checkout, turning in keys, and sharing a taxi to the airport.

"Which terminal?" The cabbie asked as he started the car.

"Terminal 2," Eva replied.

"Terminal 3," Estela added.

The car ride to the airport was spent in silence, but the entire way, Eva and Estela held hands, each looking out their own window. Words would do no good for them. For there weren't enough to convey the emotions they felt. All they could do was simply hang on to one another for the little time they had left.

The car pulled up to the terminal two curb. Eva hopped out to grab her bag from the trunk, but Estela beat her to it. Placing the luggage on the ground, she met Eva's eyes.

"I guess this is it," Eva said, breaking the silence.

"Mhmm." Estela nodded, shifting from side to side.

"I'm not sure what to say."

"Me either."

They stood there for another moment. Then Eva moved to Estela and wrapped her in a hug.

"I guess I'll see you when I see you?"

Slowly Estela brought her arms up and joined the embrace, clutching Eva to her, almost like a lifeline. "You have my number."

"That I do."

"...don't be a stranger."

"Never."

They separated, both with shining eyes.

"Aloha then."

Estela cocked her head to the side.

"I was told it can be used for hello and goodbye," Eva explained.

"So it's not really a goodbye. Just...temporary."

"I like to think so."

"Aloha then."

Eva leaned in and Estela met her halfway, lips touching in one last kiss. They remained locked, refusing to part, desperate as they clung together. And yet it was inevitable.

Pulling away and whispering goodbye, Eva headed into the terminal, throwing one last glance over her shoulder to wave at Estela, a tear escaping down her cheek.

Minutes later, as Eva moved through security, she reflected over the week. Her original intention was simply just to head to Hawaii and relax. Maybe deal with her grief. It seemed she had done just that and a bit more. She'd started healing, and met someone in the process. Someone special. Someone who seemed to know her on every level despite the short amount of time they'd spent with one another. And she would treasure it.

Boarding commenced for her flight and with a heavy heart, Eva joined the line to get on. As she neared the front, she felt a vibration from her purse. She pulled out her phone to see a text message from Estela.

_Just FYI I just got an...assignment._

_A work one?_

_I'm going to be out of direct communication for a while. I just wanted you to know. I'm not ignoring you or anything._

_Thank you :)_

_Yeah._

_Be safe_

_Can't guarantee that...but I'll try._

_Don't kiss too many hot girls_

_I've only got one on my mind._

_;)_

_Aloha._

_Aloha._

* * *

A/N: Written for the Choices August Challenge on tumblr hosted by Cora-Nova.


End file.
